


You Are A Good Friend, Never Doubt It For A Second, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Doubt/Doubts, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Established Relationship, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam checks in with his lover about Danny, & how his day went, What happens when they talk about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Are A Good Friend, Never Doubt It For A Second, Baby:

*Summary: Adam checks in with his lover about Danny, & how his day went, What happens when they talk about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri could feel like he can breathe again, thanks in due to his lover, who went out of his way, & so did his team to help clear his name, & then received the news that he had a half sister, who was responsible for all of the trouble, that he was in. He was pissed, But, He put it to the side, He knew that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett needed him, & he wasn't gonna disappoint him for anything in the world.

 

"Hey, Baby, How was the rest of your day ?", The Handsome Man asked, as he gave him a soft peck on the lips, Steve shrugged, "It was a little bit better, It will be a whole lot better, If I knew who was after you, & framing you for the murder of one of the biggest crime bosses around", He put his head on his lover's shoulder, as Adam comforted him.

 

"It will be, You got to believe it, Babe, I promise you, We will catch this bitch, Make sure that she is put behind bars for the rest of her life, For what she has done, & for what she did to me too", Adam said with reassuring him, & they shared a hot kiss, & made out for awhile.

 

"How is Danny doing ?", Adam asked, once they composed themselves, & they let go of each other, as they faced each other, "He is doing better, Since he found out why he was shot, & the shooter's wife, Brooke, reassured him that everything is fine, & she didn't blame him for anything, She thanked him for saving her life, Sometimes, I think I am a bad friend to him sometimes, & I am an awful person", Adam reassured him with kisses to his face.

 

"You are a good friend, Never doubt it for a second, Baby", as he kissed him on the lips, which Steve returned, Okay ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "Thank you for that, I needed that", & they relaxed for awhile, before they do anything else, or plan anything for their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
